Asphyxiate
by Chelsea J. Grinn
Summary: Revenge at its finest.very graphic! rated M for a reason!


His eyes pierced her skin, they swept over her, hungry. He felt like an animal, under the weight of his primal needs. But he could have been mistaken. Sure, she was beautiful, her brown hair poured over the asphalt, her olive skin seeped against his, and her terrified brown eyes ate away at the urges, but there was something more to it this time.

No this was revenge, revenge in the worst way. Months ago he was a normal kid, but that had all changed. He thought back to his life, going to school, having turkey sandwiches made by his mother for lunch at high school. He read comic books and graphic novels. His life wasn't the greatest, but it was liveable. But now, now it was all different. I had been twisted, and turned on it head. It had a bazooka plunged into it stomach, and that life, that mediocre life had been blasted to hell against the adjacent building.

Now was his chance to make everything better. No, wait, not better, nothing would ever be better for him, no, the correct word was...even. Now was his time to get even and show that lousy shit head how it felt when someone you loved so much was hurt beyond recognition, when they were hurt so bad that it made you want to kill yourself. This was his chance, and he wasn't going to loose it.

He tore her shirt open, the delicate white buttons whizzed past his head like the all too familiar bullets he dodged on a regular basis. Beneath the blur shit was her, the heaping mounds of flesh concealed by a plain white laced under-thing. He wanted to vomit all over her chest. Her false innocence was like murder on his psyche.

His fingertips cautiously grazed her skin, it was burning hot. He had an instinctual reaction to send his hand in full retreat, but knew that this had to be done.

"Are you ready Katie, my dear?" he asked, making his voice sound sickly.

Her sloppy tears ran down the sides of her face, she was terrified, and pleading for him to let her go. But he knew he couldn't, he had come this far, why pussy out now?

"Well then, here's your foreplay-" he said as he hit her hard across the face.

Blood poured from her mouth as he hit her over and over. He saw this as if he was in slow motion. He felt like a god, he felt the power rise in him, the power made him want this more and more, he grew erect for her, and her already battered body.

"Alright love, its time to have a moment with Big Red." he said, trying to mocker her tears.

He undid the belt, and pulled down his pants, the leather peeled off his body, his skin sticky. She whimpered underneath him. He was sure by now her wrists were bleeding from the handcuffs, he felt some joy in that, knowing that she was in excruciating pain.

He leaned over her and rubbed himself against her. He felt her, and plunged in. she screamed, and cried as he thrust in and out of her. She writhed under him. He felt his revenge grow, he felt the psychological pain and torment settle in her mind. And that feeling, the one of bringing pain got him off. He grabbed her, and shook her, her head banging into the cement.

"Say my name, say it bitch." he whispered to her.

At first she refused, and because of this refusal he had to stop. He punched her in the face, and placed a hand on her throat.

"Say it or I'm going to kill you." his eyes growing intense.

She cleared her throat.

"R-r-red Mist, Red M-m-mist." she said, it was pretty half-assed but who gave a shit.

He plunged into her harder and harder, and she screamed in agony as he came. She cried and cried, screaming for Dave.

He withdrew himself, and began to put the costume on again. He turned away from her as he dressed, knowing that he was better than to be associated with her. He tidied himself up, and turned to face her. He took out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"Yea I think someone just beat up some girl here, yea Tenth and Morris," he pressed end, and stared at her.

She was bruised all over, her face was a massacre, and she was crying. He smiled at her, and walked over. He crouched next to her, and brushed the hair out of her face. He kissed her on the forehead and got up. He began walking away when he turned around and looked at her.

"Tell Dave I said 'hey'." he spoke, and slowly walked off into the night.


End file.
